My Time is Now
by Shinneth
Summary: While Steven and Peridot are ecstatic to have achieved fusion in the form of Sphalerite, the fusion herself is fully aware her two halves may be a little in over their heads. Despite their achievement, there are still many hurdles to be cleared and problems to work through. Steven and Peridot's trials and tribulations are only just beginning.


**Notes:**

**And to (officially) round off Stevidot Month, here is Week 5's prompt for FUSION! **

**Honestly, Late Night fits in here too even though I already used it paired with Frustration, but given that these stories take place within the same damn night, I think that's fair. Also: First Date (this quite literally is that), Tears of Joy, and maybe even Interference.**

**Yeah, you can't get any closer to the gap between the end of Gem Ascension and the aftermath stories. At best, I'd say this takes place half an hour after the final scene of GA3. I was initially going to start it right from the line I left off on, but I really wasn't in the mood to write about these two dorks gawking in awe at their form that I have to describe. I do have a full design that is in fact this fic's bookmark. I'd link to the full pic here if I could, but it should be easy enough to find on your own if you are so inclined (or just switch to the AO3 version).**

**Like most things I write, this veered pretty far off where I projected it was going to be, but I suppose it's fitting enough given the context between these two. It's definitely the shortest of all my Stevidot Month prompts, so there isn't too much to say that isn't better outlined in the story itself.**

**So, through the summer I *might* continue some of these I've left hanging (most notably This is Who I Am), but for now, I'll just let it be known with this story, my contributions to Stevidot Month have reached a total of 90k+ words. So, that fits squarely between the start of GA and the end of GA in terms of how many goddamned words I put into this. But hey, it's for a good cause! Whatever brings more Stevidot into the world. Hopefully you've all enjoyed my contributions!**

* * *

It was the middle of the night.

The calmness of the rural valley where a certain barn once stood was disrupted by a single entity soaring through the air, although it would be inaccurate to say she was "flying" in a conventional sense.

Instead, amidst her simultaneous laughter and cries of happiness, this nimble youth maintained her airborne status through the use of star-shaped hard light platforms that would spontaneously appear the moment her body started to lose altitude, allowing this newly-born being to propel herself even higher above the ground.

It had been several minutes since this started, and it would be several minutes after that before she finally let herself descend, landing perfectly on her feet.

A few moments were spared to catch her breath before she let out a spontaneous giggle.

"Sphalerite…! Yes, I do think that's an appropriate name! Seemingly mundane, but absolutely essential to a major Earth resource – namely zinc! And if cut properly, the dispersion outshines that of a diamond more than three times over!"

The newly-christened fusion let out another chuckle as she playfully flicked one of her two blonde cone-shaped hairbuns resting atop a very messy mop of curls lined with streaks of dark brown over the fair base.

"Leave it to my Peridot side to know what kind of gem name fits me best," she smugly acknowledged. "Although I'll admit Steven's idea to use those platforms like trampolines in the sky is _way_ more fun than simply flying. And… geez, we're just getting started on what I'm all about!"

Sphalerite felt herself tremble as she looked down at herself. She was still astonished she could even exist, and it made her want to cry again out of sheer happiness and relief.

"I was so sure I was never meant to be, especially after the failed attempts!" the fusion admitted. "Love alone wasn't enough to make my existence a reality, it seems… maybe there's room for alternative interpretation, but the fact that Iridescent Diamond didn't exist until I stopped letting my past weigh down on my conscience… I really don't think it's a coincidence."

Sphalerite carefully reached underneath her lime green visor to wipe a tear from her eye. The visor itself seemed to be somewhat of a merge between Peridot's original visor and the shades her current form possessed, but there was something else to the design that was… both familiar and odd. The fusion had been so excited exercising her skills, she barely had time to truly examine herself.

"Right," she agreed with herself. "_We_ needed to make peace with ourselves… to make _me_. Between the connection to Pink Diamond's history and the varied crimes of the old 5XG, there was so much baggage. And White Diamond rubbed it in every chance she got."

Sphalerite choked out another laugh as she struggled to wipe away another rear. "What a paradox, right? Two living contradictions coming together to create me… one gentle pacifist invariably tied with the legacy of a two-faced iconic figure of war, fully prepared to own up to the responsibility and face the consequences despite having no personal involvement and wanting so desperately to live just for the sake of enjoying life…"

"… Paired with an aggressive egomaniac who spent most of her life doing whatever it took to best serve herself, regardless of what she had to do or who she had to hurt. She wasn't sorry; she didn't have to go as far as she did. Even by Homeworld standards, she was utterly immoral… and no degree of failure or defeat would deflate that ego. Even becoming totally reformed for the better didn't make her any less self-centered. And yet, the entire time, since her true self awakened… she couldn't stand herself. She had to repress her own memories to cope with everything she had put others through; lives taken or otherwise ruined that she could never truly atone for. For all her efforts in her desire to prove to the world how fantastic she is, the one she tried to win over more than anyone else was herself."

"So, a self-hating narcissist and a pacifistic inheritor of a warmonger's crimes… valuing all life, while constantly putting lives in danger… that's what we are. What _I_ am. It's a wonder that my very existence doesn't tear the fabric of space a new one, isn't it?"

Sphalerite sputtered as she tried to hold in another laugh as she brushed her fingers through her curly hair. "In every sense of the word, my existence is nonsensical. A Diamond-organic hybrid fused with a Diamond-Era 2 hybrid… hmm. I wonder if this is the only way a lower-caste Era 2 can even fuse…"

For a moment, the fusion was saddened thinking about the nature of her existence.

"The more you think about it, the more it becomes apparent… it's a sheer stroke of luck that I even exist in the first place," Sphalerite mumbled. "Is it wrong to think that… you know, I could only be here via cheating the system? It required bending the laws of physics and gemetics… and a wide set of isolated circumstances that just happened to line up to make me possible. Was I really meant to be born eventually, or–"

Sphalerite cut herself off… and she managed to smile after a moment.

"I suppose it's true that it doesn't matter how much we had to tell fate to screw itself," the fusion conceded. "All that matters now is that I'm here… you two could make me. Both of you are fine. You may be one-of-a-kind unprecedented phenomena, but you're here all the same. As Diamonds, miracles could be made. I have to know what** I** can do, representing a human and a Peridot."

She poked her left hairbun affectionately. "Thank you for that, Steven. Although, if I can be frank… I can hardly think straight. There's so much I need to figure out, a-and… you two are starting to destabilize me, I'm sorry to say. You're both constantly screaming idea after idea at me."

As if to reassure her two halves, Sphalerite hugged herself. "I'm just as excited, you know? But if I'm gonna be able to function like a real fusion, we need to determine what I'm all about. You two can communicate better as yourselves; you're new at this – a least one of you is, anyway – and given that I've retained the power to conjure anything and everything with sheer force of will, there's a _lot_ you need to consider before I can say I have an identity. You both need to be on the same page the next time I come about, okay?"

Sphalerite smiled sadly as she felt the sentiments of a particular side of herself. "It's gonna be okay… you're not gonna lose me if I come apart. This isn't a fluke; this is who you really are together. You'll be able to fuse to make me again whenever you want or need to… so don't be scared to let go. It's for my own good… you want me to be amazing, right?"

The fusion hummed with amusement as she listened to her internal reply. "Don't worry… I'll be back. But you'd better step up to meet _my_ high expectations next time!"

She just then realized something important. "–Oh, crap. Right; I went out a long way. Better not leave Pumpkin on her own. I think she'll learn not to be apprehensive of me if she sees you both come out of the fusion. Let's take care of that before she starts to wander off!"

Sphalerite willed herself to teleport back to where she was when she first came into existence; the precipice of a grassy cliff over a large hill where her two halves were moongazing and overall just indulging in a much-needed casual date.

Thankfully, Pumpkin hadn't moved from her spot, though she was highly startled to suddenly see this strange gem pop up in front of her.

"Pumpkin! Good girl; you didn't run away!" Sphalerite cautiously leaned over to lightly pet her beloved sentient produce. While Pumpkin allowed for this, she whined to express her discomfort and confusion.

"It's okay, Pumpkin. Just watch closely… and you'll know there's nothing to fear." Sphalerite sighed out and closed her eyes. "Okay, it's time…"

Her entire form glowed; the fusion's tan-colored aura soon faded into separate colors of pink and lime green. Promptly the form itself dispersed calmly… and as the light dimmed, Steven and Peridot stood side-by-side. Both were clearly reluctant to relinquish their fusion this soon, but both parties agreed they needed a proper discussion on who Sphalerite is and what defines her. They were limited only by their own imagination.

"See, Pumpkin? I told you it's okay… it's just me."

Pumpkin looked very relieved and seemed to understand why Sphalerite seemed so familiar despite being a stranger in her eyes until now. She happily approached Peridot, who knelt down to properly give her pet affection.

Despite her half-lidded eyes and smile, Steven could sense Peridot's anxiety levels about to hit the roof. Once her entire body visibly shivered, he was compelled to step closer to his beloved gem.

"P-Peridot, there's something I gotta tell you."

The shivering abruptly stopped – Peridot went entirely still. Pumpkin was securely in her arms, but she was otherwise completely paralyzed when she heard Steven's voice. Despite her efforts, she couldn't pose the inquiry she wanted to respond with. She could barely move her mouth, let alone speak from it. And naturally, being this stunned meant she couldn't even turn to face the boyfriend right behind her.

"I just want you to know… I'm really proud of you, Peridot. I could tell you were afraid," Steven gently told her. "You were thinking the only reason Celadon and Iridescent Diamond existed was due to the powers you got after your ascension. That it wasn't really you; it was Chartreuse…"

He came closer to embrace Peridot from behind, resting his head over her shoulder. Pumpkin seemed to understand it was time to make space for the couple as she quietly broke away from Peridot's grip. The gem herself didn't even notice Pumpkin leaving. Peridot remained stunned, although her dilated eyes shined brightly under the moonlight as they stubbornly held in the massive amount of tears threatening to overflow very soon.

"I'll admit I was a little worried, too. But you came through it, Peri… and you became stronger for it. _Now_ you can rest easy knowing you really can fuse on your own merit. Even if it's just with me… you're finally able to experience this."

Steven could even feel proud of himself vicariously through his pride in Peridot. It was a joint effort, after all. He was the one who could do this for her if no one else was able to. Steven was her last hope, and this time he was able to come through for his girlfriend rather than reinforce her negative, self-deprecating sentiments.

"You're always growing, Peri… always surprising us when you show us just how much you've matured since the day you became part of the family when you locked yourself away in my bathroom," Steven commended, giving his girlfriend a reassuring squeeze as he continue to shower her with praise. "I mean it when I say I've _never_ seen a gem like you. You're open to new things, every day you see at least one thing that makes your eyes light up and you wanna learn whatever you can about it…"

For his entire existence, the other gems in Steven's life very rarely had these experiences. It was as he and Peridot deduced before: the elder gems were set in their ways and had a high resistance to change. Even encountering new things or events on Earth didn't invoke the unbridled excitement that Peridot exuded every single time.

"Like you always told me… we've been equals," Steven recalled. "You taught us a lot about Homeworld as it is– _was_ in this era when no one else had a clue." It was still hard for the boy to truly acknowledge that Homeworld as a whole was no more. "And in return, I taught you everything you wanted to know about Earth. Which I'm still doing to this day… because I love doing it, Peridot. You're so happy when you're able to understand something you couldn't make sense of before. It makes my day just being able to see you really learn something. You're always learning new things about yourself all the time; the other gems don't do that! There's just something about you…"

Peridot was heard sniffling. She still wasn't facing Steven; down to the core she felt like she was burning up and she was heaving out her breaths as quietly as she could.

"… Something _special_ about you that I just couldn't ignore," Steven quietly continued. "And no, I'm not talking about all the stuff White Diamond did to you. But now that I've gotten to see a lot of your Homeworld self with my own eyes, that just makes you even _more_ amazing, Dot. I know I've been stupid about giving second chances to everyone whether they deserve it or not, but part of me is just… really hoping there are other gems out there that can do what you've done. If anyone can teach the refugees, it's you."

The last line didn't sit quite well with Peridot; she already knew the pressure was on for her to perform as well as Steven believed she could tomorrow. But she was far too overwhelmed by the overdose of joy coursing through her body with each praise her boyfriend sang out.

"Y'know, the best thing about you is… even after all the change you've gone through, you're still you, Peridot." Steven couldn't have looked prouder of Peridot in that moment. "You've learned how to be kind, but you _are_ still short-tempered and not afraid to speak your mind even if it might hurt somebody. You're way more considerate and generous to others, _buuuut_… you're still pretty selfish sometimes, too. You know there's ways other than violence to handle a problem and that you shouldn't force people to like or respect you… but you are still a _little_ aggressive now and then. At least you channel that in more harmless ways now."

At this point, Steven could read Peridot's feelings very clearly: she felt like she was going to explode.

"What I'm trying to say is… I love that you're still you, even after all this change," Steven expressed, leaning up to kiss his girlfriend's cheek. "You're still the same cute little angry slice of pie I freed in the Burning Room… the only difference is, you've found out who you really are now, in spite of all that effort Homeworld society put into making sure you'd never have an identity. And look where you are now."

Finally, Peridot had the strength to turn around and face Steven. Her cheeks were stained with tears long since fallen; more were bubbling up beneath her shining eyes. Even through her shades, Steven could almost see the difference in Peridot's eye colors beneath the yellow filter.

That was likely due to the fact that her gemstone was shining brilliantly, as if it was reflecting Peridot's own vibrant mood. It seemed ever since the diamond became part of her peridot base, the gem could naturally shine brighter than it ever had before.

Steven always knew praise was the key to making Peridot the happiest gem in the world. He was getting into the habit of going out of his way to praise her at least once every day just to make sure that his girlfriend had something to smile about, if nothing else could give her happiness. She especially needed something like this while recovering from the pain of Lapis abandoning her. But this time…

"There's my pretty Peri," Steven cooed as he leaned over to kiss her illuminated gemstone. Thankfully it wasn't hot, but Steven did need to close his eyes due the sheer brightness being emitted.

He smiled knowingly at his girlfriend when the sensation drew out a soft moan from her. "I hope you've been listening; I figured now was a really good time to tell you how great and lovable you really are. And even if Sphalerite thinks we need to talk about stuff so we'll both know who she is and what she's here for, don't let that get you down. She told you she's no fluke; we'll be her again someday. For now, isn't it enough to know for sure we can fuse like this? You can fuse without having to be Chartreuse Diamond… isn't that awesome?!"

Peridot let out a squeak as she nodded to Steven. She was so overwhelmed, it felt impossible for her to even speak coherently.

"Heh… wow, I went a little overboard, didn't I?" Steven just realized, letting out an awkward laugh. "I'd say this is just a thing that happens after being Sphalerite, but I never got like this after being Stevonnie, Smoky Quartz, Sunstone, or Rainbow Quartz 2.0 the first time around…"

He knew why this was different, obviously. It was more than Peridot simply being his girlfriend, unlike his other fusion partners. It was only a few days ago when Celadon Diamond tried to convince everyone how she won over Peridot back to the allegiance of the Diamond Authority when White was the first to prove the little gem was not entirely incapable of fusion. It was a forced fusion, granted, but a fusion all the same.

Steven felt responsible for Celadon Diamond ever existing; if only he and Peridot had been able to fuse earlier, White Diamond wouldn't have been able to emotionally subdue her into that fusion. Part of the reason Peridot gave up on resisting the tyrant was due to the fact that Steven not only couldn't allow her to experience and understand fusion – but that failing with him was a clear sign that she would have no better luck with anyone else.

For everything else in her life, Steven was the living embodiment of hope for Peridot. He was who Peridot would think of any time she entertained the idea of giving up on a goal or giving in to temptation – every time, merely thinking about him strengthened the young gem's resolve. He was an integral part of what made Peridot so notoriously stubborn.

To have her own pillar of support fail her – to confirm the fears she had of her own inadequacy – it was a hit Peridot never fully recovered from until now.

Just as Peridot was stunned with overwhelming joy that her beacon of hope came through for her after all, Steven was beyond relieved that he no longer had to live with the fact that he failed his beloved gem over such a crucial insecurity.

It looked like Peridot wasn't taking Sphalerite's criticism hard at all, now that Steven stopped to think about it. She probably didn't need this abundance of reassurance… but Steven wasn't going to dare overlook any possibility with a mere assumption. It was obviously easier to determine this now that Steven could directly read her feelings, although even without them, he had a pretty good idea Peridot was still mentally stuck on the fact that she really could fuse, _as herself_, and do so with him.

At this point, Steven obviously wasn't seen by Peridot as a last resort or a final hope for something like this. If she could only choose a single member of her family to ever be able to fuse with, she would always pick Steven first. He just happened to also be the anomaly as a hybrid who could even fuse with full-blooded humans, thus he could serve as the role of the measuring stick better than anyone else.

"I'll be okay, Steven."

It was jarring to finally hear Peridot's voice after such a lengthy period of silence; she hadn't said a word since she reassured Pumpkin that Sphalerite was no one to fear. Once she took care of that and heard Steven begin to praise her, the technician had been overwhelmed and speechless. Even now, she wondered if it was possible to poof under the strain of a happiness overload.

"It's just… another sensation of my body being liberated from a mass of dark matter weighing it down for a long time," Peridot clarified; her tone was gentle as her demeanor was peaceful. "And once more… you saved me from despair, Steven."

She was no longer frozen stiff; the gem eagerly shifted her position to sit comfortably in Steven's lap, embracing him properly.

"And I'm sure this was a huge relief for you as well," Peridot added. "If I could have controlled my sorrow, I would have done so without hesitation – because I knew the way I handled a rejection like this also made you feel awful about yourself. You felt responsible for us not being able to fuse before. Even if I couldn't do it with anyone else, you would surely be the exception to the rule. But the truth is, well… I pushed that designation on to you."

"Because I was the only option that made sense," Steven pointed out. "We had no idea what was really holding us back, Peri. And we can't even blame ourselves for not figuring it out sooner because, y'know… we _were_ in the middle of the biggest mission of our lives."

He smiled warmly at his girlfriend while caressing the side of her face. "What matters now is that we're finally past it. Even though it felt so amazing that the two of us made the Diamond of Miracles…"

"… It was really Pink 2.0 and Chartreuse who made her," Peridot acknowledged. "I needed to be Chartreuse for Celadon Diamond to exist. I-I'm doing better about this now, of course, but naturally I was afraid my identity as a Diamond would render Peridot obsolete in every possible way…"

"But Chartreuse Diamond can't exist without Peridot," Steven confidently stated. "And you were Peridot when you emerged. No one – not even you – ever thought you were anything but a Peridot. Everything you've been through before this mission, Dot… from earning your Earth mission by doing awful things, to becoming Earth's savior with me, and all the things you learned and how much you matured in between… Chartreuse had no part in any of it."

The organic hybrid smirked as he leaned in closer to lightly brush his nose against his girlfriend's. "When you look at it like that, how could you _not_ be just as qualified as Chartreuse to fuse with me?"

Peridot found herself blushing profusely while her body trembled with delight yet again. In a brief moment, the technician tightened her embrace on the boy as she leaned over to speak directly into his ear.

"Y-you'd better have a large abundance of oxygen to spare in your lungs," she warned; her tone was gentle, yet mildly ominous. "Because I can't promise I'll be able to stop myself once I begin my osculatory procedure within your oral cavity, Steven."

Steven wasn't worried, of course. In fact, a quick reading of Peridot's true feelings behind her words made him let out a brief laugh.

"I'll do my best to keep up," Steven smugly promised. "But you'd better be ready for _my_ kind of exploring, Peri. I can't promise I'll be able to stop my hands from wandering once they start… they're _really_ curious."

To that, Peridot grunted and snatched one of Steven's wrists… and deliberately placed his hand over the left side of her bosom. "_Fine!_ You have my full consent to grope me however you please! And don't think I won't just will your lungs to be replenished with air the moment they run out! By the stars, I'm gonna use my power without hesitation if that allows us to bypass the human limitations that always interrupt how we express our love! I _deserve_ that much, at least!"

Steven didn't hesitate to wrap his left hand around the soft mound of flesh hidden under his partner's pine green sleeveless shirt; he was quite overjoyed to have found a particular spot that made his girlfriend melt every time, as a wanton moan from Peridot followed soon after.

"After what you've been through, Peridot, you deserve whatever you want," Steven declared while trying to ignore the ache he felt lower down his own body. "So let it all out; my body's ready for anything."

That was definitely a boast with no backing to it, but Peridot was too lovestruck to even care.

No more words were spoken as Peridot mashed her lips against Steven's; her erratic body language made it seem like she couldn't live without breathing _his_ oxygen mouth-to-mouth.

Steven's last coherent thoughts before letting himself fall headlong into their shared passion was just a tiny curiosity…

… that perhaps Sphalerite defused not just because the pair was unready to function as a single unit. It was entirely possible she was aware how starved Peridot was for Steven's intimate love – which was something they couldn't indulge in so long as they remained fused together.

This _was_ to be their last night of freedom before the Crystal Gems were due to officially pick up the pieces left behind from Homeworld's destruction – namely the hundreds of thousands of refugees who would all need to be taught, guided, and watched over while adapting to their new lives on Earth.

The couple were fully aware of what was on the horizon for their future in that regard. So tonight, Steven and Peridot made every second count. Even if the pair knew no amount of time would ever be enough for them to fully satiate each other's needs, they would cling for dear life to any opportunity that made itself available.

Steven wasn't sure if he should have felt flattered or concerned when the sentiments he felt punctuated from each kiss Peridot gave him grew stronger and stronger: it started as a typical desire to always stay together, then the thrill that for once in their lives, destiny's involvement was to their benefit as they never before felt so exclusively made for each other since their last mission… and Peridot's own determination to become Steven's savior to the degree she felt that Steven himself was already for her sake.

_Then_, the desires started to reach a little far and Steven wanted to believe Peridot at least knew her more intense aspirations would take much more time to become a reality. In rapid succession, Steven could read them all so clearly, his body couldn't help but react instinctively, kissing his beloved with even more fervor and allowing his hands to explore beyond the limits he set for himself last night.

But he knew they wouldn't be progressing to a higher base tonight. Steven understood Peridot's desire to explore his body with no limitations whatsoever, while desiring herself to be ravished by the human she so loved in return. He sympathized with Peridot when his aura reading picked up on his girlfriend's unspoken feeling of the desire to marry and have a lavish ceremony like she remembered Ruby and Sapphire's being. An abrupt flash in Steven's imagination startled him, as this wasn't triggered by any of his feelings; his closeness with Peridot allowed him to see exactly what she saw in her mind in that very moment.

He witnessed the two of them exchange their vows. Following their kiss, they fused into Sphalerite. Exactly like how the pair witnessed Ruby and Sapphire in the ceremony less than a month ago that ultimately made Garnet whole again. Steven couldn't help but smile at that visual.

It didn't change the fact that this would be _years_ away for both of them… but nonetheless, Steven felt an ever-growing warmth from within, just from seeing _and_ feeling Peridot's sentiments alongside her.

In Steven's mind's eye, a very familiar dream sequence followed from there; what would be expected after marriage. He enjoyed being able to read Peridot's desires that she would never **dare** speak nor admit to out loud – it was obvious to Steven that Peridot wouldn't continuously dream of bearing so many of _his_ children if she didn't have a burning desire to do so one day.

She could feign ignorance of the concept of maternal instinct all she wanted, but Peridot wasn't fooling anyone at this point. Even she no longer had a rebuttal for being called Pumpkin's "mother". After how she reacted once Pumpkin was lost, Peridot had no choice but to own up to it: her time on Earth had unlocked a warm and loving heart that knew no bounds. With every passing day, human instinct and desires were ingrained into her identity deeper and deeper.

Steven would be lying if he said he wasn't greatly looking forward to a future like that; it was an exciting prospect as much as it was a terrifying one. But every time he caught sight of the indomitable glow and unmatched happiness from Mama Peridot, a one-of-a-kind sensation surged through Steven's body.

It was a feeling that made him all the more certain that in spite of recent events making everyone's lives infinitely more complicated, somehow this loving couple would pull through and make this visual more than just a fantasy.

Oddly enough, it made Steven curious about something. Now that it was known that he and Peridot _could_ fuse… he wondered what would happen if they became Sphalerite if his girlfriend was carrying at the time. It was hard to picture.

The visual made Peridot pause and her eyes snapped open. She _knew_ that visual didn't come from her imagination.

Reluctantly, she drew away from Steven, who was at least grateful to be able to breathe after the air was mercilessly sucked out of him.

"S… Steven. Have you–… _Did_ you–?!"

There was no point in lying. Steven was every bit as unconvincing as his beloved when it came to attempted deception.

"It's nothing I haven't already seen, really," Steven quietly assured. "And no, I didn't do it on purpose. I think this is just… something that's gonna happen the closer we get. But it's not a bad thing, Peri. This is just what happens when our hearts come together. Our thoughts are shared… I'm sure I'm not the only one who can read raw feelings now, too."

Peridot paused as she considered that and concentrated. "I felt a curiosity that was not my own… because I hadn't thought of what I just saw before. A-and… I could've sworn I felt much more confident when I thought about… the things you've already seen."

Steven nodded, giving her a firm hug. "I don't expect you to understand my abilities well enough to do them yourself, but… I'm glad I'm able to help you experience them, kinda."

"Wait… Steven, Sphalerite said we needed to learn how to get on the same page before we fuse again," Peridot recalled, as she seemed overwhelmed by an epiphany she just reached. "Is… is this what she meant? If we can read each other's thoughts and feelings like this without a fusion…"

"We can figure out how to communicate with each other better," Steven realized, quite shocked himself. "I-I don't think she meant this specifically, but there couldn't be a better way than this to learn how to function as one gem! This is awesome!"

Peridot smiled, though she was visibly uncertain of how she really felt about this. "I-I'm willing to do it if we can earn Sphalerite's approval, of course. I just… Steven, this just _happened._ What did we do to trigger this? And _should_ we be roaming freely within each other's minds?"

"I'm only picking up the really strong thoughts and feelings you're projecting, Peri," Steven assured her. "So don't worry about that. And how it happened… really, I think we just need to go back to what we were just doing. What created Sphalerite was our love… right?"

"Without a doubt," Peridot agreed; now she was quite sure of herself. "S-so, our self-indulgent date serves a practical purpose, as does my rampant desire to shower you with my undying affection! So there's no need for either of us to feel guilt of any kind for sneaking off to do this!"

Steven tried to hold in his laugh, but ultimately didn't do a good job of that. "You _really_ like being able to justify our moments together, huh?"

"You may think it's unnecessary now, but just wait until you see how our life is gonna be like from tomorrow onwards," Peridot reminded him. "We're gonna be so busy, and we'll need each other more than ever – but we won't be able to just run off and do this whenever we want to. To have _any_ hope of being able to go out on dates like this in the future, finding a justifiable, functional purpose relevant to our goals is our best bet, Steven! And you know our friends will want us to do whatever we can to better our fusion!"

"Oh man, I can't wait to tell 'em about Sphalerite when we go back!" Steven gushed. "They're gonna be so proud of you, Peri!"

Peridot saw this differently, however. "Actually, I'd prefer we keep Sphalerite to ourselves for the time being. We barely know how to utilize her, Steven, and I'd rather not embarrass myself in front of everyone should something go wrong. They must be _in awe_ when they see Sphalerite for the first time."

That deflated Steven a bit, but he understood his girlfriend's motives. "In that case, I'll keep quiet about it until you're ready. Just… don't make me hold it in too long, okay? You know I don't do well under pressure."

"In that case…" Peridot let out a devilish, catlike smirk. "We should work on synchronizing our mental and emotional links to optimize Sphalerite's functionality."

Steven had been getting better with understanding Peridot's needlessly complex verbosity, but this time he was completely lost. "Uh… and that means…?"

Peridot snickered and playfully shoved Steven, pinning his back against the grass. "It means, my darling little _clod_, that we should resume what we were doing before."

Steven put up no resistance and simply smiled as he watched his girlfriend hover over him.

"Well… it _is_ what Sphalerite would want. I'm pretty sure Garnet will understand."

The dialogue between the pair ended once again. Through the night and the early hours of the morning, only gasps of air and moans escaped their lips as they learned to become as one… in a different way.


End file.
